Absolución
by StrifeMachine
Summary: El primer encuentro fue una desgracia para ella. Con el paso del tiempo, también lo fue para él. -MadaSaku. Smut. UniversoNinja.
1. Búsqueda

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la imagen de portada de Yomi-Gaeru. Lo único mío es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **Absolución**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: B** úsqueda._

* * *

 **N** o era un viaje de excursión ni mucho menos, pero las cosas estaban tan flojas que parecía más eso que otra cosa. Se suponía que escoltarían a una señora de edad muy avanzada hasta su pequeño pueblo de origen, y después la regresarían a Konoha. Una sencilla misión de rango D, tan sumamente fácil que no era necesario enviar a todo un equipo para ello, solo con una persona bastaba. Pero considerando todas las demás misiones tan absurdamente fáciles que habían tenido con anterioridad, el joven equipo siete no se sorprendía tanto que a Kakashi-sensei le diera por aceptar esa labor.

La anciana caminaba casi colgada del brazo de Kakashi-sensei; le costaba andar y eso se notaba demasiado. Evidentemente Kakashi quiso relegarle ese trabajo a Naruto o Sasuke y ya después a Sakura, pero rápidamente la anciana mujer dijo que no quería que unos niños torpes la sostuvieran, porque bien podrían tirarla, que para eso estaba un hombre alto y fuerte como él. Y así el trio de jóvenes -disfrutando del golpe de karma que tuvo su maestro por hacerles perder el tiempo en tan absurda misión- se dedicaron a solo observar el hermoso paisaje.

Hacía algo de viento que producía un encantador sonido al chocar con las ramas de los árboles. Ya casi era hora de que la tarde cayera, por lo que había un inicio de tono anaranjado en el cielo. A Sakura tal imagen le provocaba una calma sobrecogedora y abismal, sin contar que justo frente a ella caminaba Sasuke, lo que mejoraba por mucho la imagen de aquel bosque.

Cuando el pueblo empezó a vislumbrarse entre el camino empedrado, los jóvenes ninjas exclamaron en sorpresa por lo bonito que era. Todo a su alrededor estaba adornado de bellas flores rosadas muy parecidas a las flores de cerezo, que solo la kunoichi identificó muy bien como Cosmos. Además tenían un poco alejado un bonito lago de aguas muy azules, que casi parecía pintado.

A Naruto inmediatamente le brillaron los ojos. Sería muy agradable lanzarse hecho una bola a darse un chapuzón, solo esperaba que con el frío viento de la tarde el agua no estuviera helada. Sakura pensaba en casi lo mismo, recordando el coqueto traje de baño que recién se había comprado y que por supuesto, no había traído. Mientras que a Sasuke solo le daba curiosidad el inusual tono de aquel lago, con ganas de meterse también. Leyendo las intenciones de sus alumnos en sus ojos, Kakashi habló.

— Se lo que piensan chicos, pero tenemos una misión.

Naruto no perdió la oportunidad para contestar.

— Pero Kakashi-sensei, usted se está encargando perfectamente de todo sin nuestra ayuda ¿verdad? — dijo, buscando un poco de ayuda entre sus compañeros.

— Si, si — entonces respondió la kunoichi — Usted puede con esto fácil, ¡ni nos necesita!

— Esta es una misión en equipo y en equipo tenemos que estar — contestó su maestro a sus rebuznantes alumnos — A no ser que quieran que yo me lleve toda la paga de esta misión, que de por sí ya es menos para ustedes por no ayudar ni a cargar el equipaje.

Ambos chicos dejaron caer sus hombros desilusionados.

— Abuelita ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que nos íbamos a quedar aquí? —cuestionó el rubio.

— Pues, solo venía por mis papeles, y ya — dijo la ancianita.

— Y si solo venía por sus papeles ¿para qué trajo equipaje? — preguntó la única kunoichi.

—Porque ya que pagué por el viaje, aprovecharé para visitar a mis nietos y a mis amigas, eso podría llevarme todo el día de mañana y me tengo que poner bonita — contestó la anciana ladina, después miró al hombre que la sostenía — O mejor dicho, eso nos llevara todo el día cariño, porque me tienes que acompañar.

La anciana carcajeó contagiando a Naruto y Sakura al mirar las expresiones claras sobre la máscara de su maestro.

— Eso ya no era parte de la misión, lo que significa que mañana si podremos ir a nadar ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei? ¡Y no podrás quitarnos parte de nuestra paga! —dijo el pequeño rubio muy animado y mirando brillante a Sakura.

— Pues…

— Ya no hay excusas Kakashi-sensei ¡Está decidido!

— Pero señora ¿Sí nos podemos meter a nadar? — Preguntó Sakura sensata — ¿No está prohibido?

La anciana pareció meditárselo un momento y luego le contestó.

— Claro que sí, no hay problema.

Los miembros del equipo siete ya no pensaron que ese viaje había sido una pérdida de tiempo, al menos podían sumergir sus cuerpos en un bello lago y tener un poco de diversión; y si mientras se divertían Kakashi trabajaba, pues mejor aún se sentía.

Caminaron más sin prestar atención en una anécdota que la anciana empezó a contar, el pueblo ya no estaba tan lejos. Cuando estuvieron justamente en la entrada con un letrero que anunciaba una bienvenida a los viajeros, el equipo siete siguió las instrucciones de la mujer hasta ubicarse en su hogar, y lugar donde ellos descansarían.

La anciana tenía una enorme casa, muchísimo más grande que la vivienda donde la habían ido a recoger en Konoha. Naruto le preguntó porque rayos vivía en su aldea si su pueblo de origen era mucho más bonito, a lo que la anciana contestó que su pueblo no solventaba ancianos como Konoha lo hacía. De cualquier forma su casa era muy bonita, en la parte trasera se hallaba un gran campo de cosecha que era administrado por la única hija de la anciana. Una señora muy amable llamada Shoho, con un marido un tanto cándido y de buen corazón. Rápidamente los recibieron con una gran mesa repleta de alimentos y bebidas, casi con prisa, todos hallaron un lugar en el comedor.

-o-

— ¡Vamos al agua! —Gritó Naruto.

La mañana llegó y con ella, el ajetreo escandaloso de dos miembros del equipo preparando sus cosas para un chapuzón en el lago. Sin decirle a nadie, se escabulleron por la casa con unas toallas en sus mochilas que habían tomado prestadas del enorme baño del lugar. De cualquier forma Kakashi ya sabía dónde probablemente podía estar su equipo, así que no debería haber problema en desaparecerse un rato.

Los jóvenes ninja habían mantenido un ritmo constante, platicando y haciendo bromas, más por parte de Naruto que por los demás; pero apenas vio que faltaba poco para su destino, se adelantó a ellos desnudándose magistralmente en el camino, y dando un gran salto en una bola de cañón.

Sus compañeros por el contrario, se tomaban su tiempo para acomodarse en la mejor orilla y quitarse sus ropas.

— ¿Cómo está el agua Naruto? — gritó Sakura.

Ella esperó la respuesta de su compañero, pero ésta no llegaba.

—¿Naruto?

Sakura giró su rostro hasta el lugar donde se supone estaría el Uzumaki, pero notó que él ni siquiera había emergido desde su lanzamiento. Bufó un poco molesta, no importaba, de cualquier forma tenía planeado sumergirse también sin importar la temperatura del agua. Se acercó a ella sin más dilación, aunque indecisa si debía esperar a Sasuke o no, hasta que un chillido ensordecedor la alertó.

Momentos antes de que ella diera su propio clavado, Naruto flotaba en el lago completamente rojo y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Sakura cambio su expresión a desconcierto y gritó el nombre de su compañero. La reacción de la chica fue rápida; invocó a un clon de sombras y lo hizo meterse para sacar al rubio. Entonces tanto ella como Sasuke, quien se había acercado confuso, notaron como la parte de su cuerpo que había estado completamente rodeada de agua, tenía unas ronchas enormes, similares a una gran alergia y le costaba respirar.

Afortunadamente las toallas que habían traído eran lo suficientemente grandes como para rodear al rubio y que Sasuke se lo pudiera llevar de regreso a la casa donde se hospedaban. Sakura tomó las cosas de todos y los siguió muy de cerca. Estaba muy preocupada. Naruto se veía realmente mal, perecía que hasta le costaba hablar porque después del primer grito al emerger no volvió a hacer ninguna otra exclamación y mucho menos una palabra. ¿Qué acaso el agua de ese lago era ácida? ¿Por qué la anciana no les había dicho nada si ella misma le preguntó en su momento si podían nadar? No importaba ahora, lo importante era encontrar un sitio en el que pudieran curar a su compañero.

Apenas tocaron el suelo de la casa, los gritos de Sakura se escucharon en ella.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!— exclamó, deseando que él y la anciana aún no hubieran salido — ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Al escuchar los gritos, la mujer que los había recibido salió de una de las habitaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo, pero apenas vio el estado en el que se encontraba uno de los niños que habían llegado a su casa, ordenó que lo llevaran a uno de los cuartos que lucía igual a una pequeña enfermería, resultando ser el único consultorio del pueblo.

Al parecer la hija de la anciana no solo manejaba el campo de cultivo, también era la doctora del lugar. Una suerte que decidieran primero irse a la casa a llamar a su maestro, que en buscar inútilmente una clínica que jamás encontrarían.

El Uchiha acomodó lentamente a su compañero en la camilla y esperó a que la mujer se acercara para examinarlo. Después de unas explicaciones de ambos jóvenes detallando como es que Naruto había acabado así, la doctora les confirmó que efectivamente, el lago era llamado, "el lago del infierno" por la sencilla razón de que apenas se tocará esa agua, un increíble ardor, enrojecimiento y ampollas se producían en todo el cuerpo, y como el Uzumaki se había sumergido completo y con la boca abierta, era por eso que le costaba incluso hablar o respirar. Los ninjas se defendieron diciendo que su madre no les había advertido de nada.

Sin perder tiempo, utilizó algunos de los escasos medicamentos que tenía en una pequeña vitrina que ayudaban a los pulmones, pero para el problema dermatológico, necesitaba hacer un ungüento especial a base de plantas medicinales que no tenía en su poder, ya que nadie se había metido a ese lago desde hace años, y en su consultorio solo se secaban, pero que se encontraban muy cerca de ahí.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?, ¿Qué pasa? — gritó la anciana entrando a la habitación, siendo sostenida por el sensei.

— Pasa, que les dijiste a estos niños que podían meterse al lago cuando sabías que era peligroso —reclamó su hija, mirándola reprobatoriamente — Ahora mira como ha quedado este pobre muchacho.

La anciana miró apenas al rubio, mientras que Kakashi trató de informarse con sus alumnos de su condición.

— Solo tienes que ponerle un poco de ungüento y estará como nuevo— dijo la anciana, minimizando el problema — Tenías mucho por aquí.

—Ya no queda nada mamá— contestó, después se dirigió al resto del equipo — Permítanme, veré si nuestros vecinos tienen un poco en su invernadero.

La señora Shoho desapareció por la puerta, mientras los demás veían a Naruto con preocupación. Esas ronchas se veían bastante mal y no dudaban que estas le provocaban una mezcla de dolor, picazón e irritación al rubio de forma horrible. Y aunque todo había sido en parte culpa de la anciana, ella era la menos atormentada.

— Saben, no creo que los vecinos vayan a tener los ingredientes que faltan —dijo de repente la anciana— Se necesitan condiciones que su invernadero tan básico no tiene.

Sakura preocupada, preguntó cuáles eran esos ingredientes, y si eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

—De hecho muchachos, creo que están de suerte— comentó—El Sakikari crece en la cima de los árboles más altos que se encuentran en el norte, las reconocerán enseguida porque lucen como bolitas de algodón. Y la flor Kuromi, esas crecen solo al lado del río que está en el sur, y se parecen mucho a las flores de cerezo pero en miniatura. Aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Para cuando la anciana terminó de dar la información, Sasuke y Sakura ya se habían arreglado sus ropas, y tanto ellos como su sensei, estaban dispuestos a salir por las dos cosas que faltaban en cuanto vieron a la señora Shoho regresar sin nada y con una disculpa. Pero la anciana detuvo a Kakashi antes de que se atreviera a poner un pie fuera de la habitación.

—A no, tú te quedas conmigo, deja que los otros dos vayan— ordenó la anciana prendada del brazo.

Kakashi les lanzó una mirada a sus alumnos y ellos asintieron preparados para la búsqueda.

— En ese caso, que Sasuke vaya al norte y Sakura al sur. Dense prisa muchachos.

-o-

Sakura caminó buscando el supuesto rio que se encontraba en el sur, justo adentrándose al bosque. Las ramas de los árboles eran muy delgadas y no podía saltar de uno en uno para mayor velocidad, y tampoco podía correr libremente por todas las capas de raíces, desniveles y arbustos que se encontraban en su camino, sin embargo, trató de apurarse. La anciana había dicho que cerca de ahí estaría la pequeña planta que necesitaba, pero no encontraba el dichoso rio de referencia. Bueno, tampoco era sorprendente que una señora que no recordaba como abrir una puerta supiera exactamente donde se encontraba la planta medicinal. Solo esperaba que la picazón de Naruto no haya evolucionado en algo peor, y su problema respiratorio se haya arreglado. Le recorría un escalofrío el solo pensar que ella estuvo a punto de sufrir el mismo destino.

Caminó más y más hasta que se había adentrado por completo en el bosque. Nada estaba saliendo bien. Subió hasta la punta de uno de los árboles, pero la espesura de la vegetación hacía imposible apreciar si cerca se encontraba un rio o no, y la más preocupante, el pueblo se notaba a ya una distancia más que considerada.

Se debatió entre regresar o seguir buscando, cada vez más sentía que esa anciana la había timado y en realidad no tenía ni idea de nada, en todo caso ella estaría ahí como una tonta buscando algo que tal vez nunca encontraría. Pero desistió de regresar, porque si las cosas se invirtieran, y fuera ella quien estuviera quejándose de picazón, Naruto habría estado día y noche de ser necesario buscando y buscando algo para aliviarla.

Regresar era tentador, pero continuó con la búsqueda.

Ella era muy buena para determinar el tiempo sin necesidad de un reloj y tenía gran sentido de la orientación, apta de un buen ninja, suponiendo que ya se encontraba alrededor de cuarenta y seis minutos buscando algo, cualquier pequeña planta que se acercara a las características que la anciana le había dado, ya descartando incluso la parte del rio, pero a dónde sea que mirara, solo hallaba arbustos y frutos de diferentes colores, pero ninguna planta que se pareciera a las flores de cerezo miniatura.

Mientras buscaba observadora, su visión pudo detenerse en algo curioso que se encontraba un poco fuera de lugar, a pesar de que de éste se encontraba prácticamente oculto de cualquier ojo despistado, pero ella, quien se encontraba en una búsqueda, no pudo dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

Avanzó hasta él descubriendo una piedra muy pequeña, casi cuadrangular y plana, notando algo aún más curioso en ella. Trató de enfocar mejor su vista, descartando que no fueran simples fantasías suyas, pero no, estaban claramente ahí. Eran las marcas que indudablemente pertenecían a antiguos clanes ninja grabados de forma similar a las piedras que se ponían en las tumbas. Algunos de esos símbolos de clanes eran pertenecientes a su aldea, el símbolo del clan Uchiha de alzaba junto al Senju por sobre los demás.

Qué raro ¿Por qué algo como eso se encontraría ahí? Se acercó cautelosamente manteniendo su guardia. Cerca de esa piedra plana se hallaba un agujero de tamaño medio, perfecto para que una persona adulta pudiera entrar en él de un brinco. Nada a su alrededor se hallaba podado, o dando indicios de que hubiera actividad por ahí, y era lógico; si era un lugar secreto, mantenerlo en las mismas condiciones que el resto del bosque lo harían pasar desapercibido. Se detuvo antes de poder asomarse, bien ese podría ser el escondite de alguna organización criminal y la entrada podría estar rodeada de trampas.

Lo mejor era retroceder lentamente y dar aviso a los demás. Una memoria rápida vino a su cabeza recordando como Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que Orochimaru se escabullía entre guaridas subterráneas y esa podría ser una de ellas. Eso significaría una gran ventaja para su aldea en contra de ese criminal, después de todo lo que hizo en medio de los exámenes Chunin; y sobre todo, también sería un paso más para liberar a Sasuke de aquella marca de maldición que le había puesto.

Motivada por la deducción y las posibilidades, se encaminó nuevamente hasta el pueblo dando media vuelta, tratando de moverse sobre sus pasos. Estaba más que claro que la planta no se encontraba ahí, y la anciana se había vuelto a equivocar.

Pero justo cuando estaba avanzando lejos de aquel descubrimiento, vio algo que la hizo retroceder.

Un hombre había aparecido. Era alto, con el cabello gris y el cuerpo cubierto por una túnica. La altura tan intimidante y porte firme, más la penetrante y desafiante mirada le decían que no era solo un civil, era un ninja como ella. Sakura dudó entre sacar un kunai o solo mantenerse a la defensiva. No quería pelear con ese sujeto por supuesto, y armarse podría hacerle entender justamente lo contrario.

Mirarlo a los ojos le daba escalofríos, pero tampoco podía retirar su mirada y aclararle a ese sujeto que le temía. Por su parte, aquel hombre que aparentaba mucha edad, no se inmutó de ella ni por un segundo, y sinceramente, Sakura sabía que su apariencia era por mucho, muy poco intimidante.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

El sujeto rompió el silencio con una voz grave. Dubitativa entre mantenerse ahí o dispararse y salir corriendo como si no hubiera mañana, respondió.

— Solo buscaba unas plantas medicinales, no fue mi intención invadir el lugar.

Sakura se esforzó para sonar firme, como si fuera una ninja poderosísima demostrando que era un error meterse con ella, pero lo que salió de su boca era un aguado intento de sonar poco intimidada. El hombre la miró suspicaz.

— No sirve de nada mentir, cerca de aquí no crece ninguna planta medicinal.

Sakura era una persona educada, pero no pudo evitar maldecir a la anciana dentro de su cabeza. De cualquier forma, ella continuó.

— Yo no soy de estas tierras y me habían dicho que sí.

El hombre dio unos pasos hasta ella. Concentrada en su rostro y manos, Sakura reparó que tenía un báculo extraño.

— Lo sé, tu bandana es de Konoha, lo que hace que tu presencia aquí sea aún más que inadecuada.

Aquel sujeto hablaba sin dejar de dar lentos pasos, Sakura por instinto retrocedió, pero detrás de ella solo se encontraba el gran agujero por el que sería un error tratar de escapar. La iba a atacar, estaba claro, en ningún momento cambió su mirada desafiante de ella. Analizando la situación y barajeando sus posibilidades, Sakura tomó rápidamente una shuriken de su bolsillo y la lanzó directo a su rostro. El tipo sin ningún esfuerzo bloqueó el arma con su báculo, pero en cuanto lo retiró de su visión, vio que otras tres shurikens se movían hasta él en ángulos separados, obligándolo a dar un salto para poder esquivarlas.

La kunoichi aprovechó eso para escapar avanzando justamente por donde llegó, zona que hasta hace poco había sido bloqueada por el cuerpo del recién llegado. Sin embargo, una extraña persona totalmente blanca, sin ropa, con un cabello verde y cara siniestra apareció y se lanzó dándole un abrazo, fundiendo su cuerpo alrededor de ella, dejándola completamente inmovilizada.

— ¿Qué haremos con ella? — preguntó el tipo con su cara en la espalda de la kunoichi —Parece que nos ha descubierto.

— Solo métela a la guarida, Zetsu— ordenó el sujeto, esperando a que el susodicho caminara hasta el agujero en el suelo, siendo seguido de cerca por él.

El cuerpo de la kunoichi empezó a moverse sin que ésta lo consintiera. Estaba totalmente cubierta por el cuerpo blanquecino del tal Zetsu a excepción de sus ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada, su cuerpo manipulado dio un salto a su interior, solo logrando ver la absoluta oscuridad.

-o-

El lugar era hostil y había muchas partes donde ni siquiera podía ver su propia nariz por la ausencia de luz, que solo era excepción al haber alguna grieta en el techo. ¿Así serían todas las guaridas de los criminales? ¿En serio tenían que vivir en un lugar tan podrido como su alma? Preferiría estar sola en el bosque de la muerte que en ese lugar con esos sujetos. A pesar de que el túnel por el que caminaban tenía concreto, se podía ver como la tierra y las raíces salían entre zonas cuarteadas del mismo. Todo estaba lleno de suciedad, y parecía estar a punto de colapsar.

Llegaron hasta una habitación que bien parecía una cúpula, y lo más sorprendente, dentro tenía una estatua, gigante y aterradora. También se encontraba una pequeña cama con un sujeto recostado en ella que parecía dormir, y un gran tronco seco pero partido que podía funcionar como silla. Su mirada recorrió hasta el último rincón de ese sitio, encontrando también otra salida en el extremo opuesto y una flor de dimensiones inmensas casi al lado de la estatua.

— Ahora vas a decirnos la verdad.

El silencio que se había arraigado entre ellos fue cortado deliberadamente. Zetsu la hizo pararse en el sitio más alejado de la cama destapando su boca, y el otro hombre se paró justo frente a ella.

— Ya se los dije, solo buscaba una flor medicinal — defendió la pelirrosa.

— Y creo haberte dicho que por aquí no crecía ninguna flor medicinal. Tu no pareces herida, y el pueblo más cercano de aquí está aproximadamente a una hora de camino —contestó — Todo parece indicar que eres una espía de la hoja.

Indudablemente ella era de la hoja, pero no había sido enviada con esa intención. Vaya, que la razón por la que había ido a parar en ese lugar era por la misión más absurda de todas, no podía creer que esa encomienda desencadenaría algo que hiciera peligrar su vida tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Él no le creería, y si estuviera en su lugar ella tampoco lo haría. Todo estaba en su contra y no sabía de qué forma zafarse de esa situación.

— No puedo dejarte ir así como así ¿verdad?— continuó —Sabes que tengo que matarte ¿cierto?

El autocontrol que hasta ese momento había llevado, bajó unos niveles cuando el pronunció aquello. Lo imaginaba, por supuesto. Ningún ninja inteligente y menos tratándose de un criminal, dejaría a alguien que descubrió su guarida se largase a dar aviso como si nada. Era obvio que la mataría. Rogar por su vida era en vano, pero de todas maneras lo intentó.

— Por favor no — dijo en voz baja, tratando de no alterarse — ¡Se lo ruego, no diré nada, lo juro!

— Tu palabra no tiene ningún valor para mí.

Sakura pensó en todas las posibilidades, cada cosa que le hiciera reconsiderar perdonarle la vida, pero ella sabía muy bien que no habría nada que le hiciese cambiar de opinión. Entonces el hombre se quitó la larga túnica mostrando más su apariencia. Tenía una larga melena puntiaguda, similar al gran ninja legendario fundador de su aldea, sus ojos negros se volvieron más intensos y a pesar de tener una piel arrugada, poco a poco sus facciones se hicieron incluso más claras para ella. Asombrada por su descubrimiento, Sakura tartamudeó.

— Tú, tú eres…

— Es Uchiha Madara — contestó Zetsu, que hasta su momento no había dicho nada, ante el mutismo de su rehén

A pesar de haber llegado a esa conclusión, Sakura abrió la boca impactada por tener sus sospechas aclaradas. ¡No podía ser cierto! Uchiha Madara había muerto hace años, siendo asesinado por el primer hokage, Hashirama Senju. Entonces ¿Quién era esa persona tan longeva frente a ella? ¡No podían estar hablando en serio!

—Luces sorprendida— dijo el supuesto Uchiha Madara —Supongo que deberías.

Sin decir nada, la kunoichi se dejó observar por el hombre frente a ella. ¿Estaría pensando en la manera de matarla?, ¿La torturaría primero? Antes ya había pasado por situaciones de vida o muerte, y las había superado exitosamente gracias a la presencia y apoyo de su equipo. Pero ahora estaba completamente sola y rodeada de las personas más inimaginables. ¿Qué tan perdida estaba? Si el blanquecino sujeto no la estuviera sosteniendo, ella ya habría caído al suelo por el miedo que le provocaba su mirada. ¿Qué haría?, ¿Todo acabaría así? Se negaba a creer que iba a morir. Pensó en su familia, en su equipo, incluso en los demás novatos de su generación. Ella desaparecería como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado y sin apenas haber luchado.

Lagrimas escurrieron de su rostro, implorando, aferrándose a su vida.

Patético, pensó Uchiha Madara. Pero ante su poder, cualquier persona sería patética.

-o-

La kunoichi debería tener cerca de trece o catorce años. Bastante joven para morir, pero suficiente para ya haber conocido las crueldades de la vida ninja. De hecho, no se veía nada mal. Era común y comprensible que los clanes enviaran a jóvenes bellas en asuntos de espionaje. Estas kunoichis utilizaban su apariencia como mejor arma para conseguir lo que querían, a base de seducción. Con él nunca había funcionado. En sus tiempos una bonita fachada femenina era cuestión de cuidado sin importar la edad, pues desde que los niños podían sostenerse en sus propios pies los clanes los entrenaban para matar, con la educación extra en las mujeres para cautivar.

La kunoichi tenía el pelo rosado y ojos verdes, una imagen inofensiva perfecta para su labor. Sin embargo, antes de deshacerse de ella, meditó un poco la situación, desarrollándola a otra muy diferente. Tampoco podía decir que ahora que las cosas estaban claras, no podría tomar partida de ellas.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una mujer— dijo, hablando con ella— Aun eres una mocosa, pero tienes bonita figura, servirás.

La kunoichi había guardado silencio en todo el momento que Madara había estado pensativo, tal vez, teniendo la esperanza de una excepción al destino que le ofrecía. Pero la nueva información era mucho peor.

Desesperada, intentó gritar lo más fuerte que pudo, al demonio con las precauciones, incluso si sabía muy bien que nadie la escucharía, solo gritó. Recibió una bofetada bastante dura que le hizo girar todo el cuerpo y caer al suelo, ni Zetsu la pudo contener, pero ella siguió gimiendo por ayuda. De su boca empezó a brotar un poco de sangre; y lloró más sin poder evitarlo.

—Por favor — volvió a rogar, casi repitiendo las mismas palabras que antes, a pesar del dolor que provocaba su labio partido — Por favor, no me haga nada, por favor, por favor.

Lo último lo susurró con el llanto en su garganta. No quería ser violada, no quería estar ahí. Mantenía sus pensamientos a pesar de querer gritarle que era un viejo asqueroso, pederasta y malnacido. No le convenía que decidiera molerla a golpes antes de tomar de su cuerpo, porque sabía que si ordenaba al otro tipo liberarla, con su cuerpo adolorido no tendría posibilidad de escapar.

— No creas que me gusta revolcarme con mocosas— habló el viejo, acercándose a la gigantesca flor que había visto desde un principio— Tengo un gusto más selectivo, con mujeres más maduras por supuesto.

La kunoichi no necesitaba de sus absurdas explicaciones. Le daba asco, total repulsión, ser mancillada por ese viejo. ¡Por favor! Si su equipo ya se había percatado de que ella estaba tardando en regresar, que se dieran prisa en encontrarla. Pensó en Sasuke y Kakashi, rogándole a todos los dioses que aparecieran en cualquier momento.

De pronto vio como el anciano ponía una de sus manos sobre la flor. Su cabello se volvió negro y su rostro empezaba a rejuvenecer. Él giró la cara para mirarla y sonrió, estaba más que claro, definitivamente él era Uchiha Madara.

— El efecto no durará mucho, pero será suficiente para lo que voy a hacer.

Madara se acercó hasta ella y examinó su cara. Ella se resistió por supuesto, pero sus dedos grandes se clavaron en la piel de su quijada de tal forma que no pudo retirar su rostro.

Era una jovencita bastante bonita y muy rosita. Él, que había crecido en un ambiente sumamente violento, rodeado de ruina y muerte, le era curioso encontrar a gente así. Tan despampanante y colorida. No podía negar que las mujeres de su época eran bellas, sobre todo las de su propio clan, pero entre su apariencia y armaduras, comparadas a sus camaradas masculinos, no se les podía hallar mucha diferencia.

Pero esta joven, a pesar de ser claramente una ninja novata por la facilidad de su captura, expresaba mucha feminidad. Su color de cabello era por demás extraño de encontrar, y sus ojos combinaban muy bien. Jamás se había considerado a sí mismo alguien que pudiese fijarse en una muchacha tan menor, pero era como una fruta que crecía solo en los rincones más imposibles de acceder. Justo el tipo de cosas que más atraían a Uchiha Madara.

Su expresión era de miedo, y no esperaba otra cosa en realidad. Decir que esa joven lo excitaba era mucho, pues aún estaba el detalle de ser casi una niña. No le motivaba la idea de tomar a alguien tan joven en lo absoluto, pero tampoco le desagrada ni iba en contra de ella.

Acarició su rostro y directamente pasó a besar sus labios, pero ella los apretó fuertemente de manera que casi no estaba besando nada de ellos. No iba a molestarse, tenía toda una vida de experiencia y sabía qué hacer. Con su mano enguantada, apretó uno de sus pequeños pechos sobre la ropa. Sakura inmediatamente abrió la boca por reflejo, cosa que hizo a Madara aprovechar e insertar su lengua en su húmeda cavidad, moviéndola, tratando de abarcar cada rincón de la pequeña boca. Aún sujeta por el engendro blanco, Sakura resistió todo lo que pudo, pero era imposible tratar de quitarse el tipo de encima cuando este ni siquiera la besaba, estaba prácticamente devorando su boca, sujetando firmemente su rostro con una mano y deslizando la otra en su cintura.

Se estaba sonrojando a medida que lloraba. Un calor nada satisfactorio recorría su cara y se acumulaba en su cabeza provocándole un pequeño dolor. Era asqueroso, pero era su primer intento de beso. Madara se separó de ella y la miró, para después volver a acercarse y esta vez, jugar con sus labios en un beso real. Ella ya ni siquiera intentó resistirse, sin embargo, tampoco correspondió.

Madara dejó de sujetar su cabeza, y empezó a recorrer con su otra mano el cuerpo de la kunoichi, tocando cada parte, cada extremidad; explorando a la prematura mujer con la que compartiría cama. Inequívocamente la última.

Lo hacía de manera lenta. Sabía muy bien que ella no se excitaría, pero de igual forma podría intentarlo. Pasó su mano derecha nuevamente encima de uno de sus pechos, y con su pulgar presionó la parte donde estaría su pequeño y delicado botón. Ella se estremeció sin desearlo.

El temblor de su cuerpo solo confirmó lo que en un principio Madara había pensado.

— Zetsu, recuéstala— ordenó.

Zetsu obedeció de inmediato, y se tendió sobre el suelo llevándose con él a la kunoichi. Desde su altura el Uchiha podía verla rendida, sudando a grandes cantidades; tal vez por el agarre de Zetsu o tal vez por el nerviosismo.

Colocó sus pies justo a cada lado de ella, y se agachó hasta prácticamente quedar sentado en su cuerpo.

— Antes estabas gritando, ¿Ahora no dices nada?

Sakura le miró temblorosa. ¡Por supuesto que quería gritar! Pero de que servía si él iba a callarle con un golpe. Era cobarde, no sabía qué hacer, pero no estaba lista para luchar, nadie la había preparado para ese tipo de batallas.

— Está bien, así está mejor, de cualquier forma tienes que ahorrar esa garganta para los gritos de placer — murmuró malicioso, con la sombra de una sonrisa perversa.

Ese viejo no podía ser más repugnante, pensó la kunoichi. Como si ella en algún punto pudiera disfrutar de algo así.

Las caricias de aquel hombre continuaron. Sobó su vientre hasta escalar a sus pechos otra vez, Madara acarició ahí, usando sus pulgares en movimientos circulares. Bajó el cierre del vestido, y extasiado pudo ver que la kunoichi traía unas mallas sin sujetador. Ante sus ojos, los botoncitos rosados se alzaron reclamando atención, aunque su dueña no lo consintiera, ellos estaban ansiosos de sus caricias.

— ¿No te pones nada abajo? Eres una niña mala.

Madara descendió lentamente mirándola todo el tiempo a los ojos; y Sakura, hipnotizada de la crueldad de su captor, tampoco pudo apartar los suyos. Su cuerpo era demasiado grande para la kunoichi, por lo que ese descenso hizo que la cara de él quedara incluso por encima de la cabeza de ella, pero rápidamente se acomodó, haciendo que ahora fueran las piernas de la joven las que estuvieran por los lados de su cuerpo y retrocediendo para quedar justo en frente de sus senos.

Apretó uno para abultarlo más y elevar el rosado pezón. La miró, como si fuera su amante y no su agresor, y con la punta de su lengua tocó aquel botoncito que la hizo temblar de una manera diferente. La primera lamida comenzó desde el inicio de su montículo hasta nuevamente tocar el botón, dejando fluir la saliva caliente que se deslizaba lentamente de su lengua hasta su piel. La mantuvo ahí mismo, haciendo que su músculo bailara alrededor de ella.

— ¿Te gusta? Así es como se siente ser mujer.

Sakura quiso contestar con un insulto, pero Madara le hizo callar metiendo su pecho en su boca, donde hizo profundas succiones y apretó con la lengua, propinando leves mordiscos, besándolo después, y besando todo el recorrido que hizo hasta llegar al otro, todo sin dejar de mirarla.

La pelirrosa no podía continuar aguantando esa mirada mientras le hacía esas cosas, pero un rápido movimiento de la mano de Madara hizo que Zetsu le obligara a mantener la cabeza alzada para que pudiera apreciar lo que pasaba. Cerró los ojos como segunda opción, pero eso no le impediría seguir sintiendo la boca del Uchiha legendario sobre su piel y abrirlos por reflejo.

El hombre dejó un beso sonoro lentamente por sobre sus pechos, para dar otro y otro, produciéndole escalofríos, subiendo lentamente por su cuello, donde la intensidad de sus actos regresó y atacó sorbiendo un trozo de este. La besó, aunque ella recobró momentáneamente su inútil negación en querer darle un beso apretando los labios, su mano enguantada se coló debajo del vestido, tocando por encima de sus pantaloncillos. No había manera en la que Sakura pudiera escapar de esas manos expertas, no tenía caso luchar. De pronto sintió como ese sujeto llamado Zetsu, dejaba libre sus piernas, y creyó que era momento de atacar.

Improvisadamente en tan incómoda posición, trató de arreglárselas para ajustarle un rodillazo en alguna parte que pudiera alcanzar y provocar un impacto razonable. El Uchiha detuvo cualquier intento y ella no tuvo otra opción más que arrojar patadas aleatorias. Colmado, el moreno le dio otro golpe en la mejilla, con más fuerza que las veces anteriores.

— Ya deberías saber que necesitas más que eso para escaparte de mí.

El golpe le había aturdido tanto, que no hizo un mínimo esfuerzo en evitar que Madara sacara sus pantaloncillos llevándose también su ropa interior. El hombre quitó el guante de una de sus manos y la coló a la entrepierna de la joven, sintiendo que ella no estaba mojada exteriormente, pero introdujo un dedo, indagando en la calidez y humedad.

— Estaba pensando en tratarte bien antes de deshacerme de ti, pero sinceramente no tengo mucha paciencia— dijo, juntando el bulto que se hacía en sus pantalones a su pierna.

Tomó uno de sus pies y retiró el calzado, haciendo que la piel descubierta de sus dedos frotaran el mismo bulto de su entrepierna, después sujetó el otro pie e hizo lo mismo. Madara notó que ya la kunoichi no hacía nada, mantenía su cabeza ladeada moviéndola muy poco, seguramente el último golpe le había causado una contusión interna, cerca de noquearla. Ya no tendría que aguantar sus inútiles intentos de apartarlo, pero tampoco tendría el placer de verla retorcerse cuando sus sexos se tocaran. Una de sus manos bajó sus pantalones y de él salió su miembro viril casi erecto. Se acercó a ella, apretándola, simulando mordidas en partes de su cuerpo por donde todavía su lengua no había recorrido, tratando de que su excitación subiera más para poder avanzar.

Buscarse una muchachita tan joven tenía sus ventajas. Su entrada era pequeña, virgen, y lucia realmente bella y apetitosa. Él jamás tuvo una pareja formal, y toda su experiencia se hallaba en mujeres de camino, muchas de ellas más que mancillas por decenas de hombres. Pero la criatura que tenía frente suyo era totalmente nueva, totalmente caída del cielo para su satisfacción. Sería un placer llevar a un ángel al infierno.

-o-

Mientras más probaba de su piel, más se cautivaba de su joven rehén. Besó partes que la hicieron temblar de gozo, y mordisqueó en otras que le hacían erizar la piel. El cuerpo de la kunoichi era sincero, reaccionaba muy bien a sus caricias y se sentía ansioso de ellas.

Sus manos tomaron ambas piernas y las alzó juntándolas en el aire, lamiendo y besando su blanquecina piel entre los huecos y sus muslos. Cuando tuvo suficiente de su piel, separó las piernas de la mujer y sumergió su rostro en aquella expuesta intimidad. La recorrió con la mano que no tenía guante, sin penetrarla con él, deslizo su dedo por los pliegues de su feminidad, sintiéndolo, pensando en que nunca nadie lo había recorrido antes que él. La devoró por completo sin haber retirado su dedo aun, no dejó un solo rincón de aquella entrada húmeda sin tocar por su lengua. Jugaba con el pequeño punto de su máximo placer; succionándolo, presionando con la lengua y atrapándolo entre sus labios, atentó a las muecas de ella por resistirse. Definitivamente estaba siendo traicionada por su propio cuerpo.

El efecto del golpe estaba pasando y ella poco a poco volvía a la realidad. Costándole incluso más trabajo del necesario por la increíble sensación de tener una lengua recorriendo su parte más íntima. Estaba fuera de la órbita, sintiendo de manera tan profunda sus movimientos sobre su cuerpo. Sintió como el Uchiha se apartaba de ella, pero solo para ponerse sobre sus rodillas y mostrarle su masculinidad completamente dispuesta a entrar en ella. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y acto seguido se reanudó el dolor.

Ella que quejó, y Madara no esperó a que se acostumbrara a nada. La penetró de manera salvaje y brutal, desatándose después de tanto tiempo de haberse contenido. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, completamente opuestos a los movimientos calmados que hizo antes de hundirse en ella. Sakura apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos, deseando que todo acabara de una vez. Su cuerpo se movía impulsado por la brusquedad y la entrada de su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera frotándose con una lija.

— ¡Basta por favor!, ¡Te lo suplico!... ¡Detente!

Pero él solo aumento sus movimientos, aferrándose a las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura, pegando sus caderas a las de ella en un duro vaivén. El sonido de su piel chocando era muy erótico para él, pero quedaba en segundo lugar ante lo apretado y caliente que se encontraba su miembro siendo atrapado en esa dulce cavidad.

Empezó a gemir, como hace mucho no hacía. Tal vez fuera la edad la que lo hacía más sensible, tal vez la falta de sexo en décadas que su cuerpo había extrañado. No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que esa mocosa le estaba haciendo sentir vivo como ninguna. Una corriente eléctrica empezó a expandirse desde su pelvis recorriendo su cuerpo. Mientras la penetraba, su mano enguantada pellizcaba uno de sus pechos, y la otra cubría los gritos de la joven mujer.

Su nuca cosquilleaba, lo sentía demasiado cerca. Aumentó lo más que pudo el poder de sus envestidas y con él, sus casi inaudibles gemidos empezaron a tomar más volumen hasta convertirse en exclamaciones de absoluto éxtasis. Podía sentir los líquidos fluyendo por toda su extensión que entraba y salía sin compasión de ella, y como finalmente se escurrían entre sus testículos y sus piernas, ensuciándole todo.

Enfocó su vista en donde la unión ocurría, notando lo grande que él era a su lado, pero lo bien resguardado que podía estar en su interior a pesar de eso. La mano en sus pechos la llevó a su propia boca, untándola de saliva, y luego deslizándola hasta por donde la división de sus labios íntimos comenzaba.

Bastaron unos segundos más de penetración y se derramó completamente dentro de ella. Liberó un gemido totalmente extasiado sintiendo las pulsaciones de su entrepierna y el cielo entre sus dedos.

Dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos y luego se retiró de su cuerpo. Volvió a acomodar sus ropas y con una voz recuperada y demandante le pidió a su subordinado que la dejara inconsciente. Tocando una parte de la nuca, Zetsu obedeció a su mandato.

Antes de darle la espalda, le dio un último vistazo a la kunoichi. Entonces, Madara Uchiha meditó.

— Llévala de regreso a la superficie, asegúrate de dejarla en algún sitio alejado de aquí.

— ¿Entonces la dejaras vivir? — preguntó — Que amable eres.

El cuerpo joven de su superior empezó a volver a su estado original. El poder de las células de Hashirama había hecho un buen trabajo con su apariencia, pero ya era hora de dejarla ir. Caminó hasta el gran tronco en forma de trono, y se sentó. Se encontraba exhausto y era momento de descansar.

—No voy a darte explicaciones, hazlo.

Sin esperar nada más Zetsu empezó a moverse llevándose con él a la inconsciente pelirrosa. Sin ni siquiera molestarse en acomodar su ropa o asquearse por tocar el líquido que aun resbalaba de entre sus piernas, solo se la llevó por la misma penumbra en la que había llegado.

-o-

Sasuke regresó a la casa donde estaba el resto de su equipo, con él, las muestras de las plantas medicinales que la anciana le había pedido.

— Encontré esto, y la planta que le tocaba a Sakura —dijo apenas entró— ¿Ya regresó?

— Aún no — contestó Kakashi.

La señora al escuchar hablar al moreno, miró a su madre que descansaba en uno de los muebles junto a la cama del afectado. Naruto empezó a preguntar por Sakura, pero apenas hablaba el picor de su cuello le hacía callar.

— ¡Mamá, has mandado a la jovencita por el camino equivocado! —reclamó la señora, tomando lo que Sasuke le había entregado.

La mujer inmediatamente empezó a moler todo en una piedra mezclándolo con otra cosa, formando lo que parecía una especie de crema babosa.

— Ya les había dicho que no recordaba bien. Además la culpa la tiene este hombre— se defendió la anciana, señalando a Kakashi.

El sensei se señaló a si mismo incrédulo y la anciana continuó.

— ¿Quién manda a una niña sola al bosque? ¿Por qué no fue usted?— Recriminó — Le dio el camino más peligroso a ella.

— Pero fue usted quien me pidió que no me fuera — contestó el agredido — Y fue también usted quien dijo el camino equivocado.

— No quiera deslindarse de sus responsabilidades, ¡es usted un mal padre! — siguió la anciana, mirándole mal.

Sasuke salió de la casa mientras escuchaba a su sensei decir que ellos no eran sus hijos. Él había encontrado el Kuromi incluso antes que el Sakikari, pero ya había pasado un tiempo considerable como para retornar y avisar a su compañera, entonces pensó que lo mejor sería terminar la búsqueda del segundo ingrediente y después regresar.

Aunque era incluso antes de mediodía, el bosque era muy grande y si Sakura se había impuesto la condición de no venir hasta encontrar la dichosa planta que no existía por ese lado del pueblo, la noche caería y en verdad estaría en peligro. Dejaría el cuidado de su otro compañero en manos de su sensei, él iría a buscar a Sakura.

-o-

Sasuke corrió a toda prisa.

En el primer instante que puso uno de sus pies en la entrada el bosque, una sensación de escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, como si estuviera sucediendo algo importante en algún lugar y él no se enterara de nada. Una sensación que ya había sentido antes, un sexto sentido que le avisaba que alguien estaba en peligro y le necesitaba o muy cerca, o muy lejos. Pero en ese caso, la única persona que podría estar en peligro sería Sakura.

Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Sakura era una integrante de su equipo, alguien que junto con Naruto y Kakashi, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, se habían convertido en seres importantes para él. Pero esa incertidumbre que sentía en su pecho, sabía que no era solo por ella. Había algo más, alguien más.

¿Pero que era ese algo que sentía? Apresuró el paso sintiéndose extrañamente ligero, y como si el tiempo pasara más rápido. Estuvo horas buscando, pero entre sus incómodos presentimientos y la rapidez de sus pasos, lo sintió como si solo hubieran pasado unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda.

Se subió a los árboles pero era inútil, todo el terreno estaba tan lleno de vegetación que le era imposible ver más allá de las copas. Tronó la boca molesto, si esa tonta anciana no fuera tan despistada nada de eso habría pasado. Ahora existía un Naruto agonizante de ardor y una Sakura desaparecida, porque sabía muy bien que lo estaba.

¿Y si ella ya había regresado al pueblo? No, la sensación seguía allí. Ella estaba en peligro, lo sabía, y no cambiaría de idea hasta no verla y regresar con ella al lado de Naruto.

Si sus habilidades ninja no fallaban, en poco más de cuatro horas había peinado gran parte del área oeste. Había caminado tanto y dado tantas vueltas, que bien podría haber ido a Konoha y regresado.

Cansado e intranquilo, activo su Sharingan una vez más. Este no era un Byakugan, pero tal vez en algo podría ayudar para su búsqueda, quizá a encontrar un rastro, o una barrera de chakra ¡o cualquier cosa maldita sea!

Entonces lo vio. Era una cosa rosa saliendo de entre los arbustos. Una maraña que parecía un montón de cabellos revueltos y llenos de tierra. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacía allá. Asomó su cuerpo hasta la enredadera de plantas que mantenían envuelto un gran cuerpo. Era Sakura, era ella. Estaba tirada encima de un arbusto pequeño que hacía de almohada, prácticamente escondida porque encima de ese arbusto unos tallos se alzaban sobre él y cubrían todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi, como si fueran estas las sábanas del bosque.

La pelirrosa estaba sucia, con golpes en el rostro y algunos otros rastros en torno a su piel. Su inconsciente compañera había estado en una batalla, pero seguía viva. Era un alivio a medias.

La cargó con la delicadeza que pudo sobre la espalda y emprendió el regreso a casa de la anciana. Sus dientes tronaban unos contra otros furiosos. Alguien se había atrevido a dañar a un ser importante para él, otra vez. La marca de maldición estaba inquieta junto a sus emociones. La idea de que un individuo anduviera por la vida molestando a sus camaradas le fastidiaba, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Pero maldita sea, otra vez esa estúpida debilidad.

 **-o-**

* * *

 **H** ola, está es la primera parte del two-shot que he estado escribiendo desde hace poco menos de dos semanas. Me dio un atacazo MadaSaku brutal después de perderme en algunas imágenes de pixiv, pero buscando algunas ideas originales para esta pareja, (ni tanto eh, ni tanto) se me ocurrió esto.

La historia se concentra no solo en Madara y Sakura, sino en Sasuke también, el espectador principal. Ya después veremos en qué forma.

Perdón si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía, la crítica es bien recibida :) Estoy haciendo un Indrasaku también, pero me cuesta trabajo porque hay como que cientos de años de diferencia entre sus existencias :p y no me gustaría recurrir a los viajes en el tiempo porque no soy muy bueno desarrollando ese tema, me aburro muy rápido, y ah que me voy por las ramas.

 **Gracias a todos por dedicar tiempo a leer esto,** mi corazón se acelera con la fuerza de mil huracanes cada vez que leo un bonito mensaje o veo que el contador de visitas o favoritos sube. ¡Ajbashskjhas los amo!

 **~SM**


	2. Recuerdo

**Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **Absolución**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: R** ecuerdo_

* * *

 **A** brió sus ojos con cuidado, le dolían mucho, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía despertar de un sueño de mil días, sus músculos dormidos y el entumecimiento de muchas de sus partes así se lo hacían ver. Escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa, era femenina, y más tarde, un rostro preocupado se dejó ver.

¿Quién era? Ah, claro, lo recordaba, la había visto esa misma mañana, y el día anterior, era ¿Shoho? O… algo así. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía una clínica, pero… no era el hospital de Konoha.

— Pequeña ¿estás bien?

La mujer parecía hablar, pero ella no podía escucharle. No podía concentrarse. El dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar en nada más. En serio, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se había metido en problemas durante una misión y por eso no recordaba? Le dolían partes del cuerpo que jamás le habían dolido. Pero el punzante dolor de cabeza que se concentraba específicamente en su nuca, y por momentos se expandía por el resto de su cerebro, eran de lo peor.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Sakura? — preguntó su sensei. Su único ojo visible no era suficiente para demostrar la preocupación, pero su voz sí. Su voz era rasposa, exactamente igual a cuando tenía frente a un enemigo — ¿Quién te atacó?

Sakura miró a su alrededor, como si fuera un mundo nuevo, personas nuevas. Su vista se concentró en el extremo de la habitación donde veía la nuca de Naruto, que parecía dormir. Al otro lado, estaba Sasuke, con la mirada firme en ella, casi preparado para saltar al lado de Kakashi en el momento en que ella diera un nombre. Hasta Sasuke actuaba raro. ¿Por qué?

Sasuke. ¿Era él? Al mirar su rostro, sentía que miraba a alguien más. Pero ¿a quién? De sólo mirarlo fijamente sus brazos tiritaron, como si viera a otra persona sobre él. Una persona que la usaba para su beneficio, que no le importaba quebrar su mente y su cuerpo para saciarse de ella. Sasuke estaba serio, incluso molesto, pero la pelirrosa pudo ver una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios, una mirada siniestra. Empezó a sudar, parpadeó. Reconoció nuevamente el rostro de Sasuke, pero tan pronto el fantasma de otro hombre se alejó de los rasgos de su compañero, la risa perversa de un maniático acarició sus oídos desencadenando una desagradable sensación.

El joven que al principio estaba molesto con la situación, se sintió confundido. La mirada de Sakura reflejaba el aturdimiento, pero mientras más le veía, más amenazaba con convertirse en temor.

— Escúchame Sakura — pidió su sensei, pero la joven parecía estar en otro mundo. Tenía una idea de que pasaba, pero esperaba estar equivocado — ¿Sabes quién soy?

La kunoichi lo miró extraña. ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta?

— Kakashi-sensei —susurró.

El maestro soltó el aire, pero no se sintió más aliviado. Sakura no tenía amnesia como él creyó, al menos no de la que te hace olvidar hasta tu propio nombre, pero la calidad de su estado, tan maltrecho, tan desorientado, le hacían creer que tal vez había olvidado todo lo que hubiera pasado después de salir por la dichosa planta.

¿Tortura? Maldición, sólo una tortura pudo haberle hecho quedar así, porque Sakura tenía un espíritu muy fuerte, y no se quebraría con un ladrón cualquiera. Tuvieron que ser ninjas, ninjas poderosos además. Pero había algo que no cuadraba ¿para qué atacarla? ¿Para qué dejarla con vida después de eso? Sakura había dejado su mochila en la casa, así que no tenía nada que pudiera ser arrebatado. No estaba de misión como guardaespaldas de alguien importante, así que no era un objetivo. Sólo la golpearon, la torturaron ¿y ya? Estaba agradecido porque seguía con vida, pero cada proceder del, o de los atacantes, no tenían sentido.

¿Se trataría de Orochimaru tratando de perturbar a Sasuke? ¿O de Akatsuki amenazando a Naruto? Si se trataba de alguno de los dos casos, corrían peligro al quedarse en ese pequeño pueblo.

— Déjenme a solas con la pequeña por favor — Pidió la señora Shoho.

Cuando Sasuke había llegado con la pequeña kunoichi, le dio los primeros auxilios. Revisó sus puntos vitales, proporcionó cremas, medicina y vendajes. Pero la kunoichi seguía con sus ropas sucias y rotas que no le pudo quitar ante la presencia de los caballeros, además, también faltaba una parte de su anatomía en ser revisada por la misma razón.

Kakashi retrocedió entendiendo y Sasuke le siguió silencioso como un fantasma. Naruto había sido sedado por su propio bienestar y la anciana madre se había retirado antes de que alguien se lo hubiese pedido.

— Voy a revisarte ¿está bien? Pero primero debemos asearte.

Sakura movió la cabeza de arriba abajo sólo una vez, no se había levantado de la camilla desde que abrió los ojos, y a pesar del dolor, tuvo que hacerlo para que la señora le ayudara a llegar a un pequeñísimo baño donde apenas cabían las dos. Le costó mucho caminar, creía haber corrido un maratón de cien horas y sus piernas temblaban acabadas. Le dolían demasiado los muslos y su zona íntima ardía. Su cadera se sentía machacada por un insistente dolor y el estómago lo sentía revuelto.

No era lo suficiente para tumbarla, pero sí para que sus movimientos fueran lentos. Se duchó a medias con ayuda de la señora Shoho, pero por petición de esta, intentó no tocar su intimidad y mantenerla alejada del jabón. Cuando la señora le tendió una bata limpia, se la puso y sujetada por ella, volvió a recostarse en la camilla de esa pequeña clínica.

-o-

Pasaron cerca de cincuenta minutos esperando fuera de la habitación. La anciana mujer, que primero se había presentado a sí misma como una parlanchina, calló, tal vez sintiendo el peso de la culpa en su ser, o tal vez se había quedado dormida abrazada al tronco del sensei. El moreno descansaba recostado en una pared, malhumorado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo rechinar las viejas bisagras. La mirada triste de la señora Shoho les advirtió a ambos miembros del equipo siete que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Pero antes de que el Uchiha intentara moverse hasta entrar a la habitación donde sus dos compañeros convalecían, la señora Shoho rompió el silencio.

— Kakashi-sensei, pase a hablar conmigo por favor — Pidió amablemente, tratando de sonar tranquila para que el otro muchachito no se preocupara, pero siendo demasiado tarde, porque eso sólo hizo que el moreno se cuestionara fuertemente que tan grave sería el análisis final de la pelirrosa.

Kakashi atravesó la entrada preocupado, pero exteriormente sereno. Sakura miraba al techo, esperando alguna instrucción. La mujer lo guió hasta otro parte de la habitación, una donde parecía ser una clase de oficina y tenía otras máquinas menos sofisticadas. Cerró la puerta y hablando lo más bajito posible, para que la joven ninja no pudiera escuchar una palabra, le dio la sentencia a Kakashi.

— Encontré rastros de… esperma, en Sakura — Dijo la mujer con dificultad, sin rodeos ni adornos.

El joven maestro abrió su único ojo visible ante la noticia, estático, más triste que furioso, más derrotado que sediento de venganza. La única niña de su equipo, la chica que él debía proteger más que nadie, la buena y soñadora Sakura, la…

… Mientras más pensaba en todo aquello, más vueltas le daba la cabeza. Y es que ¿qué se podía pensar? Solo en la impotencia y en el sentimiento de culpa. Su espina dorsal fue atravesada por tantos sentimientos negativos que le fue imposible pronunciar una palabra, o tan siquiera proferir una maldición.

La mujer, empática como la persona humilde que era, no pudo evitar ponerse en sus zapatos, como si fuera la tutora de esa joven o incluso su propia madre. Sus ojos picaron cuando el gran porte de ninja poderoso de Kakashi del Sharingan dejó caer su pesado puño en una pared quebrándola un poco y haciéndose daño, antes de por fin soltar una disculpa por el daño ocasionado. Ella no se molestó por supuesto, era imposible, más viendo esa expresión tan triste en alguien posiblemente muy atormentado, incapaz de deshacerse de la culpa que llevaba años carcomiéndolo, y que se llenaba cada vez más y más.

— ¿Qué hay de lo otro? — preguntó apagado.

La señora limpió la orilla de sus ojos.

— Sólo tiene heridas superficiales, todo lo demás está bien. Su cuerpo está libre de veneno o alguna droga — informó — le he preguntado cosas, pero parece no recordar. Atribuyo esto a la crisis nerviosa.

— ¿Eso significa que tampoco podrá recordar a su atacante?

La señora agachó el rostro — Me temo que no.

Kakashi asintió sin alzar la mirada — Le agradecería que no le dijera nada a Sasuke y a Naruto.

— No se preocupe, lo entiendo.

— Bien — dijo al final, sin poder marcharse.

La señora Shoho permaneció a su lado en silencio, dándole tiempo a que asimilara todo de manera tranquila, a veces, procurando que una curiosa Sakura no decidiera asomarse a preguntar que tenía a su maestro tan mal. Después de varias horas, cuando la noche ya había cubierto el cielo y Kakashi había evadido las preguntas disfrazadas de poco interés dichas por Sasuke, la kunoichi salió preparada.

Y ahí estaba, conteniendo esa furia en su interior. Viendo la confusión en sus ojos verdes y pensando, ¿Qué tan cruel podían ser las personas? Vivian en un mundo ninja, donde la muerte estaba en cada esquina, llevándose a seres muy preciados para los demás. Él mismo lo sabía muy bien, y agradecía que Sakura estuviera con ellos, y que una vez más pudiera regresar a casa con su familia. Pero la violación no era parte de un mudo y no escrito código ninja, no era necesario para ninguna misión, no era un escalón para hacerse más fuerte. Era un acto sucio y rastrero, que sólo alguien peor que escoria haría.

Sakura le miró como le miraría alguien que no tiene idea de lo que está pasando ¿fue tan traumante acaso que su cerebro había decidido borrarlo de su sistema?

— Sakura por favor, dime que pasó ¿puedes recordar?

La señora Shoho y Sasuke observaban atentos. La mujer no sabía si era lo correcto presionarla a recordar algo así apenas zafarse de ello, los recuerdos podrían llegar súbitamente a ella y entonces sería como revivir el mártir que había pasado. Además, si eso ocurría, el pequeño que se llamaba Sasuke se enteraría sólo sumando dos más dos.

— Estaba en el bosque, después fui atacada y desperté aquí — respondió tan simple y sencillamente, sin ninguna expresión de dolor, que Kakashi casi saboreaba la idea de que estaba tratando de engañarlos, no porque recordara y no les quisiera decir, sino porque le dolía y no lo quería demostrar.

Su maestro se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Él nunca había hecho algo así antes que no fuera para sacarla de peligro en el campo de batalla, y en ese particular momento, sentía como si hiciese lo mismo, como si en ese abrazo, tratara de darle un poco de calidez y protección a pesar de estar en un lugar seguro. No sabía si era la impresión de sus acciones, pero sus ojos empezaron a arder y unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon al parpadear. Le devolvió el abrazo un poco confundida y conmovida. Observó a Naruto dormir, a la señora Shoho cubrir su rostro y a Sasuke mirarla fijamente.

 **-o-**

Habían pasado cuatro años, las flores de ese entonces ya se habían marchitado. El tiempo pasó y las memorias nunca regresaron. Tal vez era mejor así, después de todo, eran memorias que causarían más daño que beneficios.

Kakashi veía a Naruto y Sakura adelantarse para comer un buen plato de ramen. Las reparaciones aun continuaban, pero el pequeño puesto de ramen fue uno de los primeros en levantarse ya que nadie quería que el héroe de Konoha se lamentara de hambre. Naruto corría apresurado como si aún fuera un niño. Y Sakura, más madura que él, lo perseguía para que la esperase, porque realmente apreciaba su regreso y se permitió actuar como alguien de trece años otra vez.

Sakura es una buena ninja médico, benevolente e inteligente. Con un carácter fuerte y una presencia destacable para una chica de diecisiete años, lo dicen esos ojos verdes que se afilan furiosos y esos puños que rompen huesos al cerrarse. El maestro ve el círculo rojo de su espalda y suspira intentando despreocuparse. Si los recuerdos no la atormentaban a ella, intentaría que a él tampoco.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei apresúrese! ¿o no quiere ir? — grita el rubio desde la distancia, corriendo en reversa.

— El puesto no se irá a ningún lado Naruto — responde con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡No, pero se puede llenar de gente!

La pelirrosa también gira su rostro para mirarle y el maestro cierra su único ojo visible con simpatía. Por un momento se imagina a Sasuke caminar un poco adelantado a él, fingiendo que no le interesan las tonterías de sus compañeros, pero siguiéndolos igualmente, porque supuestamente Kakashi va a invitar, a pesar de que todos saben que los dejará antes de que terminen para que paguen ellos incluso su propio plato.

Las hojas de los árboles peinan los caminos siendo movidas por los vientos. No sabe por qué justamente hoy sus alumnos se mueven con tanta prisa, pero lo agradece, porque le recuerda que por mucho que crezcan, siempre serán unos niños para él.

 **-o-**

La luz llegó inmediatamente a sus ojos apenas salió del gran cofre que le mantenía cautivo. Movió sus músculos sin sentirse cansado. Tal vez hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que pudo mover un sólo dedo, pero se sentía como si únicamente hubiesen pasado unos segundos desde que cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. La sensación de estar vivo no se sentía tan plena como la recordaba, pero sabía bien que ese deslinde de sensaciones sería momentáneo hasta que la situación lo requiriera. Aunque su regreso había sido de una forma súbita, tampoco resultaba un inconveniente para moverse en libertad.

Al levantarse y desperezarse, vio cómo su subordinado se retiraba aquella mascara que había adoptado como su segunda cara y entonces un más adulto Obito le recibió. Zetsu también estaba ahí y se suponía que Nagato también debería estarlo de alguna manera. Miró sus manos cuarteadas y la molestia comenzó.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Obito?

Esas cuarteaduras en su cuerpo sólo podían significar una cosa. Había sido resucitado por obra del Edo tensei. Claramente les había dicho a sus subordinados que Nagato lo regresaría de la muerte con su Rinnegan, para que así pudiera tener sus poderes por completo y sin complicaciones, pero parecía que esos dos, Obito y Zetsu, hacían lo que querían.

— Nagato nos traicionó. Utilizó la reencarnación de Samsara en el enemigo. — Habló el Zetsu negro.

Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? No es que hubiera confiado mucho en él desde un principio. Después de todo, cuando llegara el momento de resucitarlo el plan incluía manipular su cuerpo con el Zetsu negro de ser necesario. Que finalmente decidiera echarse para atrás no le resultaba tampoco tan increíble. Todos eran necesarios, pero no indispensables.

Pero que fastidio era tener que cargar con peones tan ineficientes de esa manera. Aunque había dejado el mundo por algunos años, tenía un plan perfectamente estructurado como para que en su plena ausencia las cosas resultaran de otra manera. Ciertamente, resucitar con ayuda del Edo tensei traía grandes inconvenientes. Sin embargo, se atrevió a desviar sus pensamientos en lo que importaba más.

— ¿Entonces está hecho? Supongo que sí.

Obito negó.

— Aun falta la captura del ocho y nueve colas.

El Uchiha suspiró y llevó una mano a su frente.

— Y si todavía tienes trabajo que hacer ¿para qué me resucitaron tan pronto? — cuestionó.

— No es tan fácil como crees Madara — dijo el otro Uchiha — La organización que habíamos iniciado fue casi destruida. Sólo quedamos Zetsu y yo, no sabemos del paradero de Kisame. Las aldeas sólo están esperando que movamos un dedo para atraparnos, es demasiado tarde para reclutar más gente y mientras más pasa el tiempo, el jinchuriki de las nueve colas más aprende a dominarlo. En pocas palabras, no iba a esperar a llevarme todos estos problemas yo solo, tendrás que actuar conmigo.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió, no porque la situación le hiciera gracia, sino porque el otro Uchiha parecía estar bromeando.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no puedes con esto solo?

Obito tronó la boca y rio también.

— Piensa lo que quieras.

Madara se levantó del cofre mientras acomodaba su armadura. Librarse del Edo tensei no resultaría ser un reto para él, lo malo sería el sacrificio que tendría que hacer en el camino. En este mundo no había persona que le importara lo suficiente como para tentarse el corazón y hacerle cambiar de opinión, sus motivos eran aún más poderosos, pero mientras tanto, necesitando todavía a Obito, se contendría en ese infame cuerpo falso.

—Bien, dime ahora mismo, todo lo que necesito saber.

El legendario shinobi tomó asiento y se dedicó a escuchar.

-o-

Kiba llegó rápidamente hasta donde Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi hablaban recordando el pasado con el encuentro de viejos conocidos, y con él, tal vez una de las peores noticias para un dolido equipo. El nuevo Hokage había puesto a Sasuke en el libro bingo y la noticia no pudo ser más pesada para ellos.

Inmediatamente Sakura quiso ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese nuevo Hokage, pero Kakashi le detuvo, porque sería una pérdida de tiempo si sólo le iba a gritonearle mientras Danzou lanzaba la orden de mandarla a prisión por insubordinación. En seguida Naruto también se exclamó apoyándola, porque ambos no podrían dejar las cosas así como así, permitiendo que cualquiera se diera la tarea de ponerle precio a la cabeza de su amigo.

Estaban furiosos y aún con las palabras tan acertadas de su sensei para no ir provocando al que era el nuevo Hokage a encerrarlos en una jaula, caminaron los dos juntos buscando respuestas.

Unas respuestas que tal vez hubieran deseado no escuchar jamás.

-o-

— Entonces…

Cuando Obito terminó de contar todos los detalles de la organización, cambios de planes, las aldeas y situación actual con el Gedo Mazo, esperó a que Madara expresara su opinión.

— ¿Qué? Es obvio ¿no? — contestó — Continuaremos el plan de capturar a los bijus faltantes.

Obito resopló — No será tan fácil hacerlo, las aldeas ninjas cuidaran con su vida a los jinchuriki ahora que han visto el poder de Akatsuki con la destrucción de la aldea de la hoja — dice y al ver la cara inmutable de Madara continuó — Habrá una reunión en el país del Hierro para discutirlo, en cualquier caso, para la captura de los jinchuriki se tendrá que iniciar una guerra.

— Pues iniciémosla, ¿cuál es el problema?

Ya casi había olvidado lo arrogante que Madara era. El caso era que, a él tampoco le importaba demasiado si esto llegaba a convertirse en guerra, eventualmente pasaría, eso era evidente. Además, con el plan y poder de ambos Uchihas, esa guerra no duraría mucho. No obstante, si algo había aprendido de todo el tiempo que estuvo a cargo de Akatsuki tras bambalinas, es que a Naruto Uzumaki y su sequito de fieles ninjas tras él, no se les podía subestimar, y podría haber un giro de los acontecimientos si no se andaban con cuidado. No quería proceder tan estúpidamente sin tener las piezas bien puestas en el tablero.

— Yo no fui quien te trajo a la vida — mencionó, intentando explicarle la complejidad de su situación.

El otro hombre alzó una ceja.

— ¿Entonces quién fue?

Una sombra que estaba en el fondo de la habitación y que clarísimamente Madara había percibido desde un principio se movió hacía ellos, y si hasta ese entonces él no había dicho ni hecho nada, es porque al parecer a Obito le parecía poca cosa su presencia. Aquel hombre portaba una capa que procuraba mantener incauta su apariencia y que, por demás, le hacía parecer peligroso. Por supuesto que aquel sujeto no provocó en él nada más que no fuera la simple y llana curiosidad. Entonces el individuo sujetó la propia capucha para retirarla de su rostro con unas manos blancas y escamosas, revelando su verdadero ser.

— Fui yo, gusto en conocerlo Madara-sama.

La serpenteante cara de un hombre albino desagradó al Uchiha más viejo, pero no lo demostró. En cambio, sólo esperó a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir, por lo menos alguno de los dos. Más que acostumbrado a esas apariencias abominables, dignas de criaturas de cuentos de terror, le miró sin bajar en ningún momento su guardia.

— Él fue quien hizo la técnica del Edo tensei — tomó la palabra Obito — Y además, podrá traer a más personas para reunir un ejército que nos dará ventaja.

Madara no necesitó más explicaciones acerca de por qué soportaba su presencia aquí, ya que nunca, ni siquiera con los demás Akatsukis que él logró conocer, tuvieron tanta confianza de revelarles tanto, a excepción de Nagato y Konan por supuesto.

Ese sujeto lo había traído a la vida, y así como lo trajo a él, seguramente ya tendría a otro puñado de ninjas legendarios y poderosos con vida siguiendo sus órdenes. Tal vez hasta tenía a Obito entre la espada y pared para hacer de la posible guerra algo que él también pudiera manejar, para obtener cosas a su beneficio. Era una buena y desagradable jugada, demasiado barata por manejar cadáveres como un titiritero, pero tampoco es que aquel sujeto luciera inofensivo como para pensar que era un debilucho que se estaba aprovechando. Con hacer esa técnica tan poderosa, ya podía hacerse una idea de lo fuerte que podía ser.

— En ese caso, supongo que tendrás sugerencias ¿no? — preguntó, puesto que él se reservaba a escuchar a las personas a menos que tuvieran cosas interesantes que decir, quiso escucharlo.

— No demasiadas — dijo el otro— Sólo estoy haciendo una especie de trueque.

El albino se presentó como Kabuto ante la notable falta de interés del otro hombre en conocer su nombre y por supuesto que no le ofendió.

— ¿Y qué es lo que buscas?

Kabuto mostró su sonrisa viperina y confiada.

— A Sasuke Uchiha.

Su vista cambió de nuevo a la de Obito, esperando a que él supiera de quién hablaba.

— Es el único sobreviviente de la masacre que hizo Itachi, su hermano menor específicamente — respondió Obito.

— Ya veo — dijo aburrido — ¿Y quieres que lo capturemos por ti? ¿Es eso?

Obito le dijo que actualmente Sasuke ya trabajaba con ellos, o más o menos así. Las palabras exactas para definir lo que Kabuto quería, era que Obito cediera al chico con todo y su Mangekyo Sharingan para, posible y altamente probable, hacer experimentos con él. En sí, ellos no habían hablado sobre los detalles al intercambiarse a Sasuke, porque era bastante evidente que el chico no se dejaría llevar de aquí para allá como un simple muñeco. Así que, eso estaba todavía por verse.

Madara se levantó cansado de escuchar a dos personas con asuntos que no le incumbían para marcharse de la habitación. Obito no dijo nada y mucho menos Kabuto, simplemente lo miraron irse. Él único que se atrevió a seguirle como si fuera su propia voluntad, fue Zetsu.

-o-

Naruto y Sakura caminaron lado a lado, cada uno igual o más derrotado que el otro. Se habían topado con ninjas de la Nube y como mandados igual que mensajeros del infierno, se atrevieron a confesar que Sasuke era un criminal con todas sus letras y que le cazarían como a un animal si Konoha no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con sus fugitivos. En ese momento la pelirrosa hubiera preferido un baño de agujas que aquella cruel información.

Naruto estaba decidido a rescatar a Sasuke y ella le agradeció con el alma el no rendirse jamás y siempre intentar encontrar una alternativa al destino maldito que su amado siempre se esforzaba por encontrar. Sin embargo, su corazón aun crujía por todo el dolor que ese hombre se hacía a sí mismo, y de paso, a ellos también.

— Sakura- chan, no pierdas la fe — dijo su amigo al final, puesto que aún podía ver la desilusión en sus ojos verdes.

Ella asintió, pero el rubio supo que sólo intentaba engañarlo.

— Yo… necesito estar sola y… asimilar esto — pidió, dándose la vuelta.

El rubio vio su espalda alejarse entre los árboles. La casa de los Haruno ya no existía más, y no sabía dónde ella podría refugiarse en soledad. Aunque deseaba seguirla, y repetirle mil veces que todo estaría bien, que él se encargaría de salvar a Sasuke, prefirió moverse y demostrarle con los hechos que podía hacerlo.

Y eso fue tal vez lo mejor para Sakura, porque así pudo liberar su frustración en lágrimas amargas.

-o-

— Aquí está lo que pediste. Odio ser el mandadero.

Madara tomó las ropas nuevas que Zetsu le ofrecía. No eran demasiado diferentes a las que ya usaba debajo de su armadura, pero eran más nuevas y resistentes. Se vistió y sujetó su larga melena negra como muy pocas veces lo hacía, acomodó una máscara en su cara que sólo cubría parte de la boca y le preguntó a Zetsu si se veía diferente.

— Es bastante obvio que eres tú — dijo el Zetsu negro — Las marcas del Edo tensei aún se pueden ver — siguió el blanco.

— Si, lo sé — respondió — Tal vez para ustedes sea obvio, pero para los demás seguiré siendo un desconocido. No muchos reconocen las marcas del Edo tensei.

Zetsu asintió.

— ¿Pero para qué quieres disfrazarte? — preguntó el blanco — Antes no te importaba.

— Antes era un anciano y era más fácil esconderme, pero ahora que tenemos que empezar a actuar, mientras menos sepan que regresé a la vida, mejor — informó serio — Recuerden que es un plan complicado. Dudo mucho que alguien sea capaz de detenernos con el poder que tenemos actualmente, pero si deciden, por el contrario, retroceder escondiendo a los jinchurikis, será un fastidio encontrarlos. ¿Cuántos años le ha tomado a Obito?

La actitud tan espontanea de Madara causó confusión en el Zetsu blanco y resignación en el negro. Antes le había dicho a Obito que iniciaran la guerra si era necesario, y ahora se quería andar con cuidado. Con la resurrección estaba en una edad de mediados de los treinta, siendo el Madara arrogante y presumido frente a los demás, pero cauteloso cuando reconsideraba las cosas en solitario. Cuando estaba arrugado como una pasa, tal vez lo senil lo hubiera vuelto un poco frío y de palabras distantes, pero al parecer, tal vez la vitalidad de los treinta lo hizo olvidarse de esas cosas.

Vaya, el mundo ninja estaba completamente equivocado al creer que los antiguos y legendarios shinobis eran admirables en todos los ámbitos. Aunque no podían tomar a Madara como un ejemplo de todos, tal vez su mejor rival, Hashirama Senju, hubiera sido un hombre maduro y sereno.

Madara caminó hasta la salida de la guarida, dejando también su armadura atrás.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? — cuestionó el Zetsu negro.

— A visitar a un viejo amigo. El nueve colas sigue en Konoha ¿cierto?

— Justo donde le dijiste a Obito que lo dejara.

Madara asintió. Con el ataque de Nagato la aldea muy seguramente estaría desorganizada y vulnerable. Perfecta para hacer una captura sin tener a tantas personas dando vueltas a su alrededor como abejas. Y es que no sería interesante tener que utilizar el Gedo Mazo y posteriormente el Tsukuyomi infinito, sin haber personas de la aldea de Hashirama en quien probar su poder porque ya los habría matado.

De un brinco el Uchiha descendió de la guarida que se encontraba a las alturas, topándose nuevamente con el aire fresco y la vegetación del terreno. Zetsu se hundió en la tierra, siguiéndole.

-o-

Tardó poco más de un día y medio en avanzar por la zona. Mirando de aquí para allá, reconociendo una vez más lo que era estar joven y vivo. Pisando una vez más aquellos lugares que en antaño habían sido su campo de batalla, donde las personas morían sin distinción. Recuerdos que no le agobiaban, pero que permanecían como una película y que le impulsaban a actuar en pro a su efectivo plan.

El bosque alrededor de la aldea de la hoja no había cambiado nada. Cuando aún vivía, en esos años en los que estaba en una momentánea tregua con los clanes y la aldea apenas se estaba formando, recordaba la misma verde espesura y tranquilas brisas que le daban el digno nombre al lugar. Era extraño caminar con tranquilidad por ese sitio después de años de no haberlo hecho, pero claro que no lo había olvidado. En ese entonces a su lado estaba Hashirama, con esa fastidiosa sonrisa ingenua creyendo que todos los clanes podrían existir los unos con los otros en paz, olvidándose de los cientos de años de guerras, sacrificios y rencor.

¡Ja! Por un momento, hasta a él lo había convencido de que ese pudo haber sido el caso, pero recapacitó, y abrió sus ojos a la realidad antes de que Hashirama los cerrara por completo a un mundo imposible.

Y esto es a lo que habían llegado. Ahora su rival estaba muerto, el mundo seguía en conflicto y él estaba aún vivo y con ganas de cambiarlo.

No quería que su cabeza se llenara de recuerdos innecesarios pues no había llegado hasta ahí con esa intención. Lo que debía hacer, era encontrar al Kyuubi. Un encuentro que seguro también le causaría nostalgia por los buenos tiempos. Sintió a Zetsu seguirle de cerca a través de la tierra y él sólo siguió avanzando.

— ¿Crees que será fácil acabar con él? — preguntó el Zetsu blanco — Nagato debió dejarlo malherido — contestó el negro.

— Será muy sencillo destruir a la aldea en estas condiciones — dijo el blanco — ¿Eso es lo que planeas?

El Uchiha lanzó una negativa. Por supuesto que no, todavía no.

Lo que haría sería bastante simple. Reconocía el chackra del Kyuubi y sabía cómo encontrarlo, aunque estuviera del otro lado del mundo. Tal y como pensaban los otros, ese jinchuriki estaría convaleciente y sería fácil llevárselo, aunque se opusieran unos cuantos. Pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa que explicaría su pronto proceder, escuchó el gimoteo de una mujer llegar desde lo lejos.

No eran gritos desesperados de alguien que estaba viendo morir a un ser querido, pero se escuchaban lo bastante fuertes para al menos notar el dolor en cada gemido. Caminó preso de la curiosidad de aquel llanto. Era como si su subconsciente lo reconociera de algún lugar, y lo tomara de la mano porque sabía que podía llegar a encontrarse, tal vez por segunda ocasión, con algo interesante.

Las intuiciones de Madara Uchiha siempre eran las más acertadas, y normalmente lo conducían al camino correcto y con las personas correctas para su provecho.

Una vez más Zetsu se hundió en el terreno y el Uchiha se abrió paso entre las ramas hasta llegar a la fuente de ese llanto. Vislumbró una espalda cubierta de rojo y un cabello rosa. Una chica que lloraba abrazada a sí misma y sumida en un dolor que no le hizo capaz de advertir la presencia de alguien acercarse. O tal vez si lo había hecho, pero poco le había importado.

Madara le lanzó una rápida inspección, recorriendo esa persona que tan familiar le parecía. Entonces algo hizo en su cabeza hizo clic.

— Te recuerdo.

La pelirrosa secó sus lágrimas y miró de reojo con timidez a la persona que recién había aparecido. No le gustaba que nadie la viera llorar, menos siendo ella misma un ninja. Pero el dolor que le provocaban las acciones de Sasuke eran más fuertes que sus deseos de retener aquellas gotas saladas y traicioneras que demostraban su debilidad. Se las secó rápidamente ante el intruso que estaba frente a ella y le volvió a encarar.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Sakura pudo escuchar lo que el desconocido le había dicho antes de mirarlo, pero no presto mayor atención a sus palabras ya que como ninja médico, solía relacionarse más con otras personas y de ahí podía conocerle. Pero al observarlo mejor descartó esa idea, porque ella nunca lo había visto a él y de eso podía estar segura. El sujeto tenía ojos negros y la esclerótica oscurecida. Un cabello negro, largo y amarrado, el resto de su cara no podía verla, porque la tenía cubierta con una máscara, sin embargo, lo poco que podía verse de su piel, estaba cuarteada, como si sólo se tratara de una figura de barro. Definitivamente nunca antes lo había visto, y ahora que la aldea estaba en reconstrucción, no debería haber pasado del área sin haber sido registrado. Así que, o era un aliado, o un enemigo que se había infiltrado.

— ¿Quién eres? — corrigió entonces, inquieta de esa persona. No levantó sus puños en defensiva, pero le miró sagaz, afilando la mirada.

Madara recordó la primera vez que la vio. Sus pequeñas piernas temblaban y lo más gracioso de eso era que ella no se daba cuenta. Sus ojos verdes estaban envalentonados, pero con una evidente capa de pánico y su menudo cuerpo no sabía en qué posición ponerse para sólo echarse a la carrera a la menor oportunidad, entre otras cosas.

En cambio, esta kunoichi, realmente estaba en posición de atacarle hasta que hablara. Nada en ella mostraba miedo o deseos de huir a pesar de estar llorando hace sólo unos momentos. Pero lo mejor eran sus ojos, en ellos podía ver el desafío.

Sonrió sin evitarlo, y aunque ella no podía ver su boca curvearse, seguro lo notaba en la expresión de sus ojos. Si tan sólo pudiera verle la cara por completo, y recordar que era el mismo hombre que la había tomado hace tantos años, tal vez toda esa valentía se iría por el drenaje y caería de nuevo en el terror.

Esa joven no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero el Madara Uchiha que se divertía jugando con las presas antes de darle fin relució en ese momento. Era una parte de su subconsciente que no se mostraba siempre por cualquier persona y mucho menos dos veces con la misma. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esa sensación de verla quebrarse. Él no le tenía piedad a nadie, ni siquiera a una niña, lamentablemente para ella eso había quedado claro hace unos años, y sí en ese momento tenía ganas de hacerle revivir el temor, era solo plena morbosidad que tal vez sus facciones tan valientes y coloridas despertaban.

— ¡Responde! — apresuró la kunoichi.

Algo en su abdomen vibró en júbilo y se sintió sumamente extraño. ¿Era el hecho de ver a una antigua compañera de cama? El cuerpo podía tener memoria que se alojaba en el subconsciente de las personas, y estaba ansioso por recordar aquello que lo hizo sentirse tan intenso por última vez antes de su muerte. Por supuesto que se contuvo de aquello, porque no era una bestia que saltaría por morderla. Ya lo había hecho una vez y no le costaba nada ir por la siguiente, pero no había llegado a esa aldea a perder el tiempo así

— Soy — antes de darle su verdadero nombre y esperar la cara de horror o tal vez furia de la kunoichi, quería conversar un poco — un viejo ninja de esta aldea.

Sakura no se permitió relajar su cuerpo ni bajar la guardia. Bien, si era un ninja de Konoha, de esos viejos que viajaban por el mundo conociéndolo, como lo habían sido Jiraiya y la misma Hokage, tal vez se había enterado de lo que pasó en Konoha por recorrer los alrededores y vino a echar un vistazo. De todas formas, la desconfianza estaba ahí, plantándose entre ambos cuerpos.

— He venido a visitarla después de varios años — continuó — Y mira como la encuentro.

— Fuimos atacados por Akatsuki — informó la pelirrosa, defendiendose de lo que podría ser una acusación injusta.

— ¿Akatsuki?

— ¿No los conoces? — preguntó la kunoichi, y al ver la negativa de él, le explicó — Es una organización muy peligrosa, formada por criminales.

Madara asintió como si no supiera ya eso.

— ¿Eso significa que el Kyuubi está en su poder?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y dudó por un momento si continuar con esa platica. Aquella persona tenía un aura que le ponía los pelos de punta, definitivamente provocaba que las personas se preguntaran cien veces antes de hablar con él, si debían hacerlo. Aunque tampoco es que fuera una información confidencial. Entre otras cosas, la gente estaba feliz de estar a salvo. La pérdida material no era nada a comparación de la vida de sus seres queridos. La algarabía estaba presente y todos sabían que Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, había sido el héroe, y que estaba sano y salvo además. No valía la pena guardarse algo como tal.

— Naruto — reafirmó el nombre — Está bien. Él es muy fuerte, Akatsuki no tuvo oportunidad.

La kunoichi empezó a hablar con una ligera sonrisa a pesar de que no bajaba su guardia. Eran una de esas sonrisas fingidas que Sai sabía reconocer muy bien y que había perfeccionado. El hombre notó el tono en el que pronunció eso, como si fuera un insultó no referirse a esa persona con su propio nombre y en su lugar usar el del Kyuubi, algo que sólo podía pasar en las personas que poseían fuertes lazos de hermandad o tal vez algo más.

No le importó por supuesto.

— Eso suena grandioso — dijo, y no pronunció nada más.

Cuando ese sujeto se calló, el silencio incómodo se hizo presente, principalmente porque la mirada negra y profunda no se retiraba de su rostro a pesar de que el tema de conversación había acabado y ese hombre no planeaba irse. Entonces Sakura pensó que tal vez la que tuviera que irse fuera ella, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Debía despedirse? ¿o solo darse la vuelta sin más? ¿Por qué ese tipo la miraba tan extraño? Como si aún esperara algo de ella.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más? — preguntó por fin, porque a pesar de todo, esa personalidad bragada suya no podía estarse quieta.

Madara alzó una ceja, reflejando en su rostro el desconcierto que le generaba esa mujer. No estaba totalmente cubierto, pero seguro que en algo reconocería las facciones de su cuerpo o incluso sus ropas, que eran casi las mismas sin la armadura.

Los brazos que tuvo cruzados los extendió frente a ella, como si quisiera un abrazo. Sakura puso un pie detrás del otro extrañada de ese movimiento, cuando finalmente él los bajó a los lados de su cintura.

— No sé si eres demasiado despistada o realmente finges para librarte de esta.

Esas palabras calaron profundo en su ser, pues a todas luces era una clase de amenaza. Lo cierto era que nunca lo había visto en su vida, pues por supuesto que recordaría a alguien como él. Despertando un tono aún más alto que el de antes, volvió a cuestionarle el quien era con los puños en alto. Madara bajó la máscara esperando un grito o una reacción de terror al reconocer al que había sido su atacante hace aproximadamente cuatro años, al menos esta vez. Pero fue más sorpresa lo que recibió.

— ¡E… eres...!

Sakura lo señaló completamente fuera de sí, con los ojos abiertos y la máxima y la piel erizada. Era como ver un fantasma literalmente. Sin embargo, entre los hombres que presenciaban esa reacción tan familiar, era como vivir un déjà vu. El Uchiha soltó una risa, pues de alguna forma, había encontrado algo gracioso.

— Creo que lo entiendo ahora — dijo, aun soltando risas y sujetando su frente — En verdad tú no me puedes recordar.

Sin proponérselo, las risas de Madara, incluso las más inhibidas de maldad, daban un calambre en los músculos de aquel que estuviera frente a él. La pelirrosa empezó a temblar, resolviendo que todo se debía a la persona que tenía frente a ella. A… lo que por mucho tiempo pensó que no era más que un cadáver, y tal vez hasta lo era, pues esas marcas en su piel como si estuviera hecha de barro, y ese color podrido de sus ojos no podían indicar otra cosa.

¿Madara Uchiha había vuelto de la muerte?

Tenía que marcharse rápido y dar aviso a los demás. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué todas estas cosas tenían que pasar? A pesar de ser uno de los legendarios fundadores de la aldea, si la historia no mentía, después de haberla fundado siguió retando al primer Hokage y atentando contra la vida de la gente, a pesar de que su propio clan se había decidido por la aldea.

Por supuesto que ese hombre era potencialmente peligroso, y no dudaba para nada que todo fuera obra de Akatsuki. Ellos seguían queriendo a Naruto, ¡y ahora mandaban a una de las personas más poderosas de la historia por él!

Pero antes de tan siquiera dar un paso, una persona había aparecido tras ella, moviéndose como si hubiera salido de la tierra y en pocos segundos ya la tenía bien sujeta. Sus sentidos dieron la alerta máxima e intentó gritar, pero fue inútil, puesto que aquella persona, que parecía estar hecha de una masa extraña, la abrigó como una segunda piel, y no le permitió hacer nada más.

— Saben, esto me trae recuerdos — dijo el Zetsu blanco.

— A mí también.

 **-o-**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** No sé si se acuerden, pero en el primer capítulo les dije que sería un two-shot, y que ya los tenía escritos, bueno, lo cambié completamente a una historia un poquito más larga. El supuesto segundo capítulo se desarrollaba por partes en medio de la guerra, y el desenlace ocurría cuando Madara llegaba a la dimensión de Obito cuando estaba con Sakura intentando quitarle en ojo, y lo único que ocurría eran diálogos, partes del manga que ya todos habíamos leído y una escena de Sakura gritoneándole cuando él estaba a segundos de morir después de que Kaguya había sido derrotada. Y dije: MEEH, esto no me gusta. Y la verdad es que me sentiría muy mal si de repente digo que se quedaba como one-shot.

Así que aquí esta esto. Como verán la historia cambia mucho al canon, espero que no sea inconveniente y que la disfruten. He tenido un montón de tarea últimamente, pero afortunadamente a eso, (y como buena persona procrastinadora) eso hace que también mi imaginación crezca y me he vuelto más activo escribiendo. El IndraSaku sigue, pero no lo publicaré hasta terminar con al menos una historia, eso es preferible a las largas y exasperantes esperas ¿verdad?

Y nada más, gracias por leer, por su paciencia y discúlpenme si se me escapa una falta. Prometo actualizar pronto si me dejan un mensajito que es como mi billete de entrada a la Luna, ¡de verdad que me hacen muy feliz! Leí todos sus comentarios y aunque es tarde para contestarlos ahora, y tal vez hasta raro, contestaré los que vengan y no duden en jalarme las orejas porque soy masoquista.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **SM~**


End file.
